minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardcore (Game Mode)
Hardcore Mode is the highest and hardest difficulty level a player can choose in Minecraft. ' ' Features “Hardcore” only differs from “Hard” difficulty in that it cannot be changed to another difficulty while playing in the world. There is no bonus chest, and cheats are not allowed. When a player dies, the "game over" screen offers a button to delete the world, instead of the respawn and title menu buttons which appear in Survival mode. However, since update 1.9, another button is available, allowing a player to enter Spectator Mode when they die, so they can explore the world one last time. Technically, the saved world file still exists until the "Delete World" button is pressed, allowing a player to - and save the world with third-party tools. Closing the client and loading the world again only reloads the game at the "game over" screen. Hardcore is also available in Multiplayer, but if a player dies, he/she cannot connect to the server again. Instead, a player will see a message stating: "You're banned from this server". Hardcore mode should not be confused with the mini-game "Ultra Hardcore Mode" where players do not naturally regenerate health. Tips and Advices *It is recommended that beginners should play on an easier Difficulty first before attempting hardcore mode. *Do not enter Caves unless prepared with at least some Iron Armor, a Sword and a Pickaxe. *Do not go into The Nether or The End unless one is totally prepared. *Do not be afraid of losing items in a player's Inventory. *Players have only one life so remember that if the user dies, it's game over for them, so it is not wise to leave behind good gear "in case one dies". *Do not try to make an "epic" world in hardcore mode because it might be lost once death occurs. Trivia *While playing hardcore mode, the heart icon on the Health bar is different. The heart is like a normal heart, but it has 2 black lines on the sides. *In the world selection screen, hardcore mode is written in red. *If a world in hardcore mode is created with the Beta 1.9 pre-release, and then it is played with the Beta 1.8 version, the world is permanently converted into a standard survival mode world. *In hardcore mode, a player receives a score once they die, as shown in the gallery below. *When Notch announced hardcore mode on Twitter, he also posted an image of an "Ultra Hardcore" mode where the premium status of a player's user account is revoked upon the death of a player. Obviously, this turned out to be a joke. *In the Joke Update, ''Minecraft'' 2.0, hardcore mode had a super-hostile difficulty instead of hard where huge "waves" of monsters would suddenly appear and Lightning would randomly strike the ground. *Hardcore mode is not available on Console Editions. *Both hardcore mode and Survival Test prevent a player from re-spawning. *Survival test was even more complicated than hardcore Mode due to Survival Test having limited resources and no weapons to attack with and if a player died, the world would be lost. *The only ways to respawn in this mode is by defeating the ender dragon. *Notch joking proposed a gamemode called "Ultra Hardcore", where upon dying, the player loses their license for ''Minecraft.''https://twitter.com/notch/status/117188911230500864 Gallery 120px-Hardcore Heart.svg.png|Hardcore Mode Heart Hardcore.png|Message on death. diff.jpg|The difference between the hearts of survival and hardcore. References Category:Game Modes Category:Game terms Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Games